


【贺顶红】性爱成瘾（中）

by Ningen_shikkaku



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 偏执, 双向暗恋, 性爱成瘾, 病态, 黑道
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningen_shikkaku/pseuds/Ningen_shikkaku
Summary: 贺天知道现在他和莫关山，永远也不会在同一条交界线上，他的双手沾满了很多人的血，他的生活糜乱，充斥着肮脏的性欲。一个是高挂在枝头的皎洁之月，一个是被淤泥填满的肮脏之地。可是见到莫关山第一眼，贺天依旧像个手足无措的孩子一样，贪恋着那点光芒，想要伸手却不敢触碰。这些年，他换了很多男人，或多或少眉眼，习惯都像极了莫关山打碎的碎片。拼拼凑凑，即使再像也终归不是他。
Relationships: 贺顶红 - Relationship
Kudos: 101





	【贺顶红】性爱成瘾（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@成皿良子

推门而出就看到一个仓皇而逃的身影，贺天沉了眼，点了一根烟。  
“你回去吧。”他微喘了口气，看着镜子里的自己，嗤笑了一声，真他妈像个狗一样。  
丁莫愣了一下，“天哥，我…哪里做错了吗？”  
“别让我说第二遍。”贺天揉了揉眉心，将烟丢在地上用力的踩了几下。  
“那，天哥有需要的话…联系我……”丁莫颤声道，艰难的离开了卫生间。  
出去的时候会场已经陆陆续续的走了一些人，贺天看到莫关山正独自在角落里看着眼前的酒杯发呆。  
贺天找了个舒服的位置，摊开身体眯起眼来。

初识的时候，好像也是这样的场景。  
那是高中的时候班级里第一次聚餐，莫关山同人说话都是淡淡的，在同学眼中是出了名的高冷，他骨子里天生就有一股傲劲儿，多少都与周围嘻嘻哈哈的人有些出入。  
贺天人缘一直很好，不单单是因为长相帅气，而且待人接物也算是温和如水。可是深入了解以后，就会发现贺天就是一个腹黑男，展正希和见一最有发言权。  
贺天也不知道什么时候喜欢上莫关山的，现在仔细想来可能是那天莫关山匆匆离场，他因为无聊便推脱家中有事跟了出去。  
贺天看着莫关山拐进了一家便利店，本以为是进去买东西，结果却是穿了一身工作服站在了收银处。  
路上人来人往，车水马流，贺天隔着一条马路点了一根烟看着那个笑起来有虎牙的男孩子，突然有些感叹，如果这个男生在学校里也是这个样子的话，肯定也会交到很多朋友。

后来的时候，贺天有意无意的注意班上不苟言笑的莫关山，他每天抱着书本在学校里独来独往，依旧不和周围的人谈笑交谈。  
这种感情从什么时候开始变得奇怪了呢，好像是突然有一天，莫关山的身边突然多出了一个男生，他每天等着莫关山一起放学，两个人走在一起时，莫关山的笑容变得多了起来。  
贺天的心中有些烦躁，最后没忍住放学的时候把莫关山堵在了回家的巷口，他看着眼前的一脸迷茫的莫关山，慌乱的像个孩子，脱口而出：我能和你做朋友吗？  
莫关山愣了一下，眼神竟有些躲闪，等到贺天快要放弃的时候，莫关山突然开口道：“…好。”  
贺天记得当时，心脏是漏了半拍的。  
之后三个人就一起结伴回家，因为贺天是自己住，有的时候都会顺着莫关山家的方向打着歇脚补课的理由，顺理成章的在莫关山家里有了一席之地。  
那个时候贺天才知道莫关山家里欠了一屁股债，所以他只能一边上学一边打工。  
“不是所有的人生下来就什么都有。”当时莫关山是这样回答他的。

如果没有后来的事情，或许一切都会变好的。  
高中毕业的复习周里，一群人忙着备战高考，一边忙着毕业典礼的事情，也算是忙里偷闲，找点乐事。  
那个时候贺天是准备在毕业典礼的时候告白的，布置典礼需要一些气球彩带一类的东西，贺天便将这件差事揽了过去，私心是想去花店买一束玫瑰，回来的时候送给莫关山。  
回来的路上离学校门口一条马路的距离，贺天看到了几辆黑色的面包车，车的周围站了好多凶神恶煞的人。  
那几天贺呈提醒过他，那个别墅不能住了。贺天一听就知道肯定是出事了，也依言没有再回过别墅里。  
贺天感觉这些人是冲着他来的，正准备绕道而行，莫关山却从校门口走了出来，看样子应该是来找他的。  
贺天看着一行人挡住了莫关山的去路，心里不由的提了一口气，远远的看着莫关山的脸变得越发凝重，最后还是没忍住冲了过去。  
贺天将一大捧玫瑰花砸在了那些人的脸上，刺划破其中一个人的脸，有血渗了出来。  
贺天像护小鸡仔一样将莫关山揽在身后，怒气冲冲的看着眼前的一行人，提醒莫关山赶紧回学校找老师。  
莫关山不愿意走，却被贺天一声吼急忙往校园里冲。  
贺天说：跑。  
贺天知道自己铁定完蛋，其中两个人一眼就认出了他的身份，贺天朝着相反的方向跑去，却被几个人冲了上来一把将他按在了地上。  
脑袋死死地贴在地面上，被刺划伤脸的男人上前用力的给了贺天两个耳光，直接把他大的两眼发懵。  
贺天看着莫关山边跑边哭，身影变得越来越小，终归心里松了一口气，可是却不成想，那日一别，竟然再也没有见过。

贺天听到身边有人唤他的名字，他睁开眼看到莫关山坐在了自己的身旁。  
一时之间，贺天恍惚起来，不知道该做何表情。  
眼前的人没有太大的变化，眉眼棱角分明了许多，贺天控制住想要伸出去的手，沉声道：“怎么了？”  
莫关山微微的笑开：“已经有六年不见了。”  
贺天侧过脸，没有开口。  
莫关山又道：“当初为什么突然搬家了，我找了好久都没有找到…”  
“找我做什么？”贺天轻笑一声。  
莫关山慌忙开口：“我很担心你。”  
“我现在不是好好的吗？”贺天展开双臂，苦笑道。  
“那天我找到老师过去的时候，门外已经没有人了，你当时没出什么事吧…？”  
“没有，我很好。”贺天轻笑一声，站起了身，“时间不早了，我要先回去了。”  
“贺天！”莫关山慌忙扯住面前人的袖子，“这么多年来我一直在打听你的下落…我好不容易…才找到你……”  
贺天浑身一僵，只觉得呼吸困难，“…知道。”  
贺天怎么会不知道呢，当时风头过去之后他就出国留学了，保持联系的只有展正希和见一两个人，展正希告诉他，莫关山一直在向周围的人打听他的下落。  
展正希问他要不要告诉莫关山，贺天终归还是摇了头。  
莫关山的声音变得越来越小，“我喜欢你。”  
贺天僵硬的转过身，看着眼前脸已经羞得通红的莫关山，以为自己听错了：“什么？”  
莫关山红着脸继续道：“从高中的时候就一直喜欢着，我知道你身边一直不缺人，可是…我就是忘不了你……好不容易遇到了，我不想错过……”  
贺天顿时感觉不知道是哭是笑，少年时的那场见不得光的暗恋，竟然是两个人的暗自心许。  
真是一场笑话。  
贺天苦笑一声，扫掉了莫关山的手，又恢复了一脸的漠然：“听说你的公司最近面临了一场重要危机，是想要钱吧？”  
贺天说出这些话的时候，恨不得抽自己两巴掌，可他依旧笑着继续道：“你是喜欢我，还是喜欢我的钱？”  
莫关山一脸陌生的看着面前的人，声音颤抖：“你怎么会…这么想我……公司确实是遇到危机，但我从来没有想过…”  
贺天耸了耸肩，“那你想要我怎么想，想你是真的喜欢我，爱我吗？”  
“我真的是…喜欢…”莫关山急了。  
贺天不等莫关山说完就从口袋里掏出了一张支票，丢在了桌子上，“数字自己填，别来烦我。”  
见一在一旁看不过去了，冲上来给了贺天一拳，“贺天，你他妈有病吧！！！”  
贺天舔了舔嘴角，看着愣住的莫关山轻笑出声：“对，我就是有病。”

贺天知道现在他和莫关山，永远也不会在同一条交界线上，他的双手沾满了很多人的血，他的生活糜乱，充斥着肮脏的性欲。  
一个是高挂在枝头的皎洁之月，一个是被淤泥填满的肮脏之地。  
可是见到莫关山第一眼，贺天依旧像个手足无措的孩子一样，贪恋着那点光芒，想要伸手却不敢触碰。  
这些年，他换了很多男人，或多或少眉眼，习惯都像极了莫关山打碎的碎片。  
拼拼凑凑，即使再像也终归不是他。  
贺天将自己关在房间里，心里难受的快要崩掉。如果当初没有发生那样的事情，一切都不会变成这样。  
当时那些人把他带到了郊外的一个仓库里，目的是为了要挟贺呈手里的东西。  
当晚天已经黑了，门外把守的两个人已经昏昏欲睡了，贺天趁人不注意用沿路上捡来的尖利碎玻璃弄断了绳子，砸开窗户逃了出去。  
门外的人听到了声响开着车就冲了过来，他拼了命的往前跑，最后还是被抓了回去。  
那些人往他身体里打了吗啡，还用了铁链将他锁了起来。这时，贺天才知道，这是一场毒品引发的绑架。  
第一次的剂量比较少，只起到了稳定情绪麻痹神经的作用，后来在一次通电话的过程中，贺天失控的嘶喊着惹怒了其中的一个人，那人直接将一管全部打进了他的体内。  
当身体变得失控，贺天知道自己已经染上毒品了，但他相信自己的哥哥马上就会来的，拼着最后一点儿信念，一直在努力坚持。  
十天过去，那些人打过去的电话从暂时无法接听到关机，他们变得失控，想要杀人灭口。  
可是临到最后一刻，贺天终于等来了贺呈，而贺呈看到的是一个消瘦的不成样子，而且染上了严重毒瘾的贺天。  
由于摄入的毒品剂量太大，侵入了大脑神经，虽然后来毒瘾戒了，但是那段监禁的时间成为了一场噩梦，贺天的精神失控，除了温热的鲜血和暴虐的性爱，没有什么能够压制住身体中想要冲破牢笼的怪物。

手机振动了起来，是展正希打过来的。  
贺天微喘了口气，疲惫无比：“怎么了？”  
“你没事吧，我看你离开的时候脸色不好。”展正希低声道。  
“脸色不太好嘛，”贺天轻笑一声，“见一说的没错，我有病，精神病。”  
“当时你不是说没事吗？！”展正希声音有了怒气。  
“展正希，我可能会突然有一天疯了。”贺天将脸埋进掌心，沉声道，“我不想让莫仔知道那些过去，更不想伤害他。”  
他依旧可以如此腐烂的度过后半生，但是莫关山不行，那样干净的人，就应该被人捧在手心里，放在心房处。  
手机被用力甩在墙上，屏幕瞬间就开了花，贺天疯了一样抓起手边所有的东西都朝着地上砸去，一双眼睛充血通红，最后嘶吼一声跌倒在地上脱力的干呕。

空气里变得很安静，房间里只能听到粗重的喘息声，门被推开，贺天混沌不清的看着贺呈走进来。  
刚才的发泄中贺天手臂被划了一条触目惊心的血痕，贺呈蹲下身扯过贺天的手，缓声道：“如果不甘心，那就好好的接受治疗。”  
“哥，”贺天看着眼前的人，声音颤抖：“戒毒那会儿你就应该放任我自生自灭，现在我像条狗一样，比死了更难受……”  
贺呈的手微微在发颤，“是哥对不起你。”  
贺天捂住脸，眼泪却顺着手掌的纹路渗了出来，他没想怪贺呈，也知道当时的处境，贺呈的难处。  
可是在那个冰冷的仓库里，时间一天天过去，他一直在等着自己的哥哥来救他，希望被消磨成了绝望，心里还是有怨气。  
即使将那些人身体刺上十几个窟窿，卸掉他们的四肢血流如注的丢入到海里，看着他们无望的挣扎也不能缓解贺天百分之一的恨。  
他们消失了，经历过的事情是无法抹去的。


End file.
